Why Don't You Put Your Mouth to Use?
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: I know there's been a hundred fics of Snow finding out about Emma and Regina, but I still had to add this little fic. It's supposed to be light; hopefully a little steamy and a little funny. SwanQueen with some adult content. One Shot


Pairing: SwanQueen.

Rating: M for sexual content, but I don't think it's too racy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I make no profit from them.

AN: Not sure how I feel about this one, but I wanted to write something with a lighter tone for once. Things get serious so fast and some fun is always good. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Regina tells the other woman as she's dragged across the threshold of Snow's apartment.

"Don't worry babe," Emma reassures her girlfriend with a grin before she presses herself against the other woman and captures her lips with her own as her hand blindly reaches out for the door and pushes it so it shuts itself.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just go to my house," the brunette starts arguing when they break apart and the other woman starts leading her through the apartment. "It's more private and there's no risk of people barging in."

The blonde turns on her girlfriend when they reach the stairs, her position at the bottom step making her loom over the mayor.

"Because it's further away and you can't always have the home field advantage," Emma explains impatiently as she bends down to capture a slightly protruding bottom lip between her teeth and pulls playfully.

"Besides," she adds as she starts tugging the other woman up the stairs, "Snow is having lunch with Charming so no one is going to be here."

Emma releases a laugh when they reach the top of the stairs and the brunette grips her around the stomach and presses them together, lips finding her neck and leaving open mouthed kisses.

"Can we talk about how disturbing it is that you're still living with your mom in a tiny apartment?" Regina asks amused between the kisses she bestows upon her girlfriend's neck, pouting when the other woman wriggles away from her to once again grab her hand and lead her towards the bedroom.

"Maybe later. Right now I have more important tasks for your mouth," the blonde replies as she finally reaches her destination, pushing the other woman playfully against the door so it closes and attacking her lips hungrily.

The brunette allows her girlfriend to control the bruising of lips and tangling of tongues for a few moments, before she pushes her weight away from the door, grabbing the sheriff's hips and guiding them backwards to the bed slowly as their tongues keep dueling playfully, teeth nipping teasingly at lips occasionally.

Emma lets out an undignified squeal as her legs hit the edge and they tumble down gracelessly on the bed, the brunette letting out a short laugh before she occupies herself with an exposed throat that makes the other woman release a ragged breath as hands tangle in dark hair.

"Regina," the blonde breathes in warning and annoyance. In her head their roles should be reversed. She's the one who had initiated this after all with the hope she would be allowed to get her girlfriend off.

"You're the one who told me to make better use of my mouth, so that's what I'm doing," the mayor replies with a smirk before capturing the other woman's lips in a wet and bruising kiss.

"Relax," she whispers playfully once they pull apart, her lips ghosting over the sheriff's playfully, "We'll make time. You'll get your turn."

Emma sighs in relief as Regina's hands move under her top and pushes it upwards to reveal a toned stomach before she starts kissing her way down. It's times like these that the blonde is grateful her lover knows her so well and cares enough to indulge her.

The button on her jeans is quickly opened and the zipper drawn down swiftly, before the mayor pushes herself up from the bed and the blonde has to fight the urge to whimper at the loss of contact.

Regina's hands move to hips and Emma lifts them upwards to allow the brunette to take hold of her pants and panties, dragging both down with a smug smile and releasing a burst of laughter at the impatience of her girlfriend as the blonde tries to kick them off as fast as possible, leaning on her arms for support.

"Don't," the sheriff growls in warning at the mockery she knows will come.

Her eyes widen when, instead of giving a reply, the brunette unceremoniously drops to her knees and runs her hands along creamy thighs, spreading the pale legs with intent as she glances fiercely up at her lover.

With a moan, Emma falls back down on the bed as the mayors tongue strokes firmly up her whole length.

* * *

"Don't worry Charming, I'll make us something quick so we make it back on time," Snow tells her husband as they walk in through the apartment door.

The prince is just about to respond when they hear a creak from upstairs, followed by a groan.

"Do you think it's burglars?" the dark haired woman whispers as her brows furrow in confusion when they realize the creaks are coming at regular intervals.

"Or maybe Emma's home?" Charming supplies, not wanting to worry his wife. They look at each other indecisively before they hear a moan followed by 'oh fuck.'

As one they start sprinting towards the stairs, horrified that something is happening to their daughter.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Emma exclaims as she tugs at the strands of dark hair tangled between her fingers, pushing the brunette's head firmly against her core, demanding her not to stop. She's so damn close as fingers work seamlessly and rapidly back and forth inside her, her walls clenching ever more rapidly against the digits, while Regina is sucking with determination at her pulsating nub.

"Oh fuck," she repeats in terror as her eyes shoot open when she realizes she's hearing hurried footsteps.

She has just enough time to push her lover away and roll herself over so she can hide her naked lower half behind the bed, before her parents are bursting through the door.

Emma tries to imagine how her parents will react to the scene they stumble in on; their daughter half hiding and looking flushed and guilty, while the former Evil Queen is sitting shocked on the floor with lips and cheeks glistening.

The silence in the room is deafening as Snow and Charming stare slack-jawed at the scene in front of them. At least Regina has the sense to turn her face away from them and not so discreetly wipe at her face.

"We thought-" David tries to say, falling silent as the mayor gracefully and nonchalantly pushes herself up to stand and brushes away the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Oh. My. God," Snow exclaims as she looks from her daughters guilty and flushed face to a smug looking Regina.

"Oh my God," she repeats as she feels her cheeks warming, and quickly turns around to flee the room in horror.

"Snow, wait," Charming calls after his wife as he glares briefly at the mayor before running after her.

"They're gonna kill me," Emma exclaims as she groans and buries her face in her bed.

"Relax dear, if they're going to kill anyone it's the Evil Queen for corrupting their daughter," the brunette replies despondently and the sheriff's head shoots up to glower at her.

"Don't call yourself that," she says tersely and Regina's face softens at her lover's protectiveness.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now," the mayor says with a sigh as she bends to pick up the jeans and panties that was discarded haphazardly earlier and throws them on the bed for the other woman.

"I can't wait for Snow to calm down and have _that _conversation," Emma tells her girlfriend with a grimace as she awkwardly stands to put her clothing back on.

"It's okay, you can say it," she adds when she sees the amused look the brunette is giving her.

"I don't know what you mean," Regina replies in mock innocence, unable to hide her smirk.

"Mhmm," the blonde mutters disbelievingly as she buttons up her jeans and walks around the bed. "I told you so, you should have listened to me," she says in her best imitation of her girlfriend, glaring at the other woman when she grins wide.

"See, why do I need to say it when you can do it for me?" the mayor teases, pulling her lover in for a quick kiss that gives the sheriff the barest taste of herself.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Regina assures her girlfriend who just raises her brows skeptically. "If not I can always force her to condone it," she adds playfully, grinning when Emma smacks her arm in mock outrage.

Honestly, she's only half serious about it…


End file.
